


Silver and Gold

by WhoaNellie



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaNellie/pseuds/WhoaNellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vash is treasure hunting.  This was originally posted to ASC on December 19, 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Silver and Gold  
> Author: Whoa Nellie (whoa_nellie40@hotmail.com)
> 
> This was originally posted to ASC on December 19, 2006  
> As always: Paramount owns all the marbles. We just have a lot more fun playing with them.
> 
> Whoa Nellie's Star Trek Fan Fiction Stories
> 
> https://sites.google.com/site/whoanelliestartrekfanfiction/

SILVER AND GOLD

Vash stealthily avoided the loose boards on the stairs and opened the door just enough to slip inside. The lock on the antique trunk yielded easily; she had never failed in their game before. Removing a velvet box from the trunk, inside she found a parchment with gold script writing.

"You're not even close, my sugarplum."

Hidden in the shadows of his ancestral home's attic, Picard watched the feminine form wrapped in midnight blue taffeta as the clock struck midnight heralding Christmas day. He smiled victoriously knowing how her eyes would sparkle when given the bauble tucked in his pocket.

..........................

Happy Holidays!  
Whoa Nellie


End file.
